Chosen or Not?
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary: On the 31st October 1981, Jonathan James Potter was crowned the saviour, the boy-who-lived. Unknown to the public, Harry James Potter was left to the shadows... Disclaimer: Not Mine.</html>
1. Prologue: Prophecy, I mean Prophecies

**Chosen or Not? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **On the 31st October 1981, Jonathan Charlus Potter was crowned the saviour, the boy-who-lived. Unknown to the public, Harry James Potter was left to the shadows...

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

**A/N: **Maybe I shouldn't have started this... On to the story... This is the prologue, not much words. (The second prophecy is mine, in my story it was said in ancient times.)

* * *

><p><em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... <em>

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... _

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

* * *

><p><em>Father and Son in all but blood approaches...<em>

_Prophesied to take a great part..._

__The Dark Lord will mark the son as his equal...__

_And Dark Lords will not stand anymore..._

_For they will win again..._

_As neither has lost each other..._

_For they were prophesied, and they are the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord..._

_One born as Mars and Jupiter collides..._

_Another born in the darkest of war..._


	2. Ch 1: A crazy wizard is after us!

Let's say this is the beginning, but what really is the beginning of the beginning? Was it the day the seer said the prophecy, or was it the day _another_ seer said the _other _prophecy? For this, I really have no idea. But for now, let's say this is the beginning of the beginning...

"Lily! Take the boys and go! It's _Him! _Go! Run! I-I'll hold him off..." James yelled. The door at the front entrance blasted open; James fumbled with his wand, and magicked a ruby-colored spell towards the black shadow also known as Voldemort. Unfortunately, it missed. Voldemort aimed his wand and a blast of red light headed towards James. James tumbled backwards, slipping into unconsciousness.

The dark lord swooped up the narrow wooden stairs, and came to a chestnut-colored door which had the name JONATHAN on it in bold, red and golden letters. The dark lord pointed his phoenix-feather-core wand and with a BANG! The door crumbled into pieces.

The mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, was reaching towards the cradle, holding what the dark lord assumed was the prophesied one, Jonathan James Potter. But then there was another toddler with messy, jet-black hair and sparkling, emerald eyes. _Harry James Potter?_ The baby started crying, the mother quickly hushed the crying baby. Voldemort magicked a precise stunner at the mother, and she collapsed on the wooden floor, leaving the red-head baby exposed in the cradle. _'How easy was that?'_, Voldemort thought. Harry strode towards the cradle and opened his skinny hands in front of the silver cradle. Voldemort laughed, _'A__ four-year old? Pathetic.'_

_"__Avada__ Kedrava", _the spell headed towards the boy. The baby in the cradle raised his hand, and a glowing shield formed around both the boy and baby. the spell hit the shield, the spell bounced back towards Voldemort. He didn't have time to be shocked before the spell ripped him from his body. A black sun-shaped mark appeared on Harry's left hand.

Voldemort disintegrated into a silvery mist, a black cloak the only remanent of the Dark Lord. The walls of the house collapsed from the sudden surge of magic; pieces started dropping. Harry tried to focus _his _shield to protect _his_ brother, however, a piece cut through and slit Jonathan's forehead, making the letter L.


	3. Ch 2: You're kidding me? Memery Lost!

Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin was on the fourth floor, spell damage, in St. Mungo. Sirius waited furiously in his seat; a few hours ago, their once friend, _Rat - _I mean Peter Pettigrew - had betrayed their best friend to he-who-should-not-be-named. The door creaked open, and a healer by the name Benjamin Zadaski came out. Sirius and Remus stopped their train of thought and pounced towards the healer, maybe not pounced but well... Both men were frantically thinking of similar questions, but before they could express their best wishes, the healer signed and started talking. "They're fine, they're very lucky. James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans needs to stay for one more night, from a over-powered stunner. Jonathan James Potter needs to stay for a whole week from magical eruptions, and Harry James Potter needs," The healer checked the clipboard in his hand. "Needs to stay for a month also from magical eruptions... and memory lost-" He trailed off.

"MEMORY LOST?!" The two men howled.

"Yes, that's what I said, memory lost. Suspected from magical eruptions. He needs to stay to investigate what happened, and what memories he lost." The healer said sincerely. Sirius and Remus collapsed into a seat, thinking - thinking hard.

Sirius's mind was literally on fire; memory lost of all things that happened. Couldn't Harry like have a - a scar or two instead? (_of course Harry had that, not that Sirius knew._) Not that he wanted Harry to have that, maybe it was better that way, memory lost, Harry shouldn't remember how You-Know-Who had tried to kill _Jon_. Better memory lost than dead, he thought._  
><em>


	4. Ch3: DUMBLEDORE, MENTOR OF BWL?(or not?)

Meanwhile, in a weird, bright-colored office. A old man with a long white beard, dressed in purple robes with the name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced around. There were many things on his 'clever' mind, one of these things were Jonathan Potter, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord.' You might have thought he was thinking about how Jonathan Potter was going to vanquish the dark lord, but no. However, Albus Dumbledore was thinking of a new title as, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord' was a bit of a mouthful.

The _vanquisher?_ Nah, I mean no. The _chosen one?_ Maybe. The _golden _boy? Sounds great. Mentor of Jonathan the golden boy, maybe Mentor of the golden boy sounds better. How about the boy who lived, a voice called in Albus's head. Another part of his mind replied, yes that will do! He could picture it on the front cover of the daily prophet. **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MENTOR OF THE BOY WHO LIVED. **Now all he had to do was send Fudge a letter. Albus gathered some parchment and ink from his desk and started writing.

_Dear Minster Fudge (Minster of Magic),_

_It has been confirmed that Jonathan James Potter is the boy-who-lived. On October 31st 1981, at midnight, the dark lord arrived in Godric's Hallow to kill Jonathan Potter. However, when the dark lord casted the unforgivable killing curse, Jonathan Potter survived, therefore he will be known as the boy who lived._

_Jonathan Potter's family will come out of hiding, and I will be his mentor to train him. At an age of one, he has already survived the killing curse, he is destined to do greater things. _

_Your sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Grand Sorcerer. Lord Dumbledore of the noble and ancient house of Dumbledore._


	5. Ch 4: Parties aren't always that good

_(Time Skip: Harry is 10, Jonathan is 7, Year: 1987)_

In Potter Manor, there were sounds coming from downstairs in the gryffindor-colored sitting room. Harry slowly opened the door to a fracture and peeked in; everyone seemed to be having loads of fun; it was the perfect party. Harry imagined that it was for him, a lovely birthday cake with 10 candles and the words _'Happy 10th Birthday Harry!'. _And... and if he was lucky, the cake would be shaped as a golden snitch; Harry be a seeker on an international team, his dream. But suddenly, Harry spotted Jonathan; his younger brother. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and scolded himself for thinking about these silly things; he was 10 for Merlin's sake. The cake would be shaped like a red quaffle, it would have 7 lit candles, and the words _'Happy 7th Birthday, dearest Jonathan!' _and that would probably not be the only cake, and the cakes might be magical with moving words.

Harry shut the door in silence, and began to walk away. He heard glimps of the birthday song, which he wished with his heart, was for him. He caught the words 'Happy Birthday to Jonathan, Happy b-', and began to speed his walk to his room. Maybe... _he _would come; like always. _He_ had dark, hollow eyes, and midnight-black, silky, although other's would say greasy, hair. Severus Tobias Snape. Harry had met him when he was five, it had been Jonathan's 2 and half birthday party. After that, Sev had came to most party the _precious_ boy who lived had; Harry was almost bored of counting all those parties... Christmas party, Halloween party, The igorant-brat-defeating-the-dark-lord-party, he meant Jonathan. Jonathan's half birthday party, his real one, the easter party, and... a whole batch more, Harry thought there were probably one party a month, maybe even more. Groaning, he thought about the next one coming up, loud music, loud chatter, loud noises. He should probably ask Sev to set up a silencing charm on the door, he quickly noted it in his mind. He stopped suddenly, he had arrived at his bedroom door. His bedroom was one of the smallest in the house, just able to fit a bed, chair, table and a few bookcases, which were part of the wall, and had barely any space to move around, in other words it was cramped.

He sat down on his bed, and pulled out a book; he was after all going to Hogwarts next year. It was the history of hogwarts, he had just turned the page of the book for the... 1000th time, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry anounced in a bored and annoyed voice, who had just disturbed his reading?

"Happy Birthday Harry." Sev said calmly.

"Thanks!" Was the reply, finally someone had said Happy birthday to him.

"Here..." Sev shoved a perfectly wrapped present towards him, Harry carefully observed Sev, Sev had just shifted slightly; it meant he was nervous? How could that be? Harry steadily took his present; his _only_ present of his birthday. "What are you waiting for? Open it." Sev impatiently said.

Harry carefully unwrapped it, "Woah..." he gasped, inside was a black and white egg.

**A/N: **Sorry this isn't another chapter, I've just improved it over Christmas; I've realized this fanfic is pretty bad... I'll see if I should update, but please read this chapter, it's very different? Thanks. Please review and tell me if this style of writing is fine. Thanks again, and sorry for the long wait.

BlackJackBJ


End file.
